Wont let you go
by tittybonger
Summary: Ok my first attempt of a chax fan fic as i said below it does contain natalie and brax scenes but hang in there. Thanks to a few people ria, karen for proof reading it for me de for helping me with my editing and abz for helping me upload it . Thanks to hales and abz also for the name so blame them. I hope ye enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Wont let you go**

**This is my first fan fiction so please do forgive my mistakes it does include lots of Natalie and brax scenes but stick with it and you will see where its going . Also the ending of this story just to warn you might not be to every brax fans liking but hopefully chax fans will get it. **

Natalie Davison sat on the sand after her run, taking in the view. To say it was a spectacular one was an understatement and it had become one she had never grown tired of over the last 12 months. Her view did not consist of sunsets or blue skies it was the sight of Darryl Braxton riding the waves on his surf board. She loved how confident he was out there like nothing could touch him. She loved how carefree he seemed something that always seemed to leave him as soon as he left the water. He was a troubled soul at the best of times this man who she had fallen completely and utterly in love with. She thought back to the first time she had met him and he had mistaken her for one of Casey's hook ups. She chuckled a little thinking about that day he had been so embarrassed having got it so wrong but even in that moment she had felt something. At the time she had thought she had just wanted to reach out and help this troubled soul. She had seen pain in his eyes and she had recognized it because she too had felt such pain. Now she realised that was the day she had probably started to fall for him and now look at her, she Natalie who had always been in control of her life who struggled with letting people in was now in so deep it scared her. She was brought back to reality when the source of her angst flicked his wet hair all over her. "Oi!" she said "watch it!" Brax grinned at her and said "Oi? did you just oi me young lady?" "I did" smiled Natalie biting her lip, "why, whatcha gonna do about it?" At this Brax promptly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the water saying "I think someone needs to cool off a little." Ignoring her protests and her threats, he chucked her right in. The water was freezing and caused Natalie to scream out and playfully punch him in the chest causing him to fall down in mock pain and cry out. "There's more where that came from too!" joked Nat "so just you watch yourself Braxton." "I'm shaking, Miss Davison. Truly, I am." Teased Brax as he pulled her towards him wrapping his strong arms tightly around her so that she almost couldn't breathe. "Yeah?" She asked, as his lips were almost touching hers. "Yeah" he whispered rubbing his nose against hers teasing her, drawing her in before crushing his lips against hers and lightly placing his tongue in her mouth causing her insides to almost explode. Groaning,Nat pulled away reluctantly saying "As much as I would love to continue, this Mr Braxton, it is a public beach and I don't want to be responsible for John Palmer having another heart attack." "Might be good for old Johnny boy" laughed Brax, "He might pick up a few tips. I'm sure Gina would be grateful" This made Natalie shudder at the images Brax had conjured up in her head of John and Gina Palmer. "Stop it!" she said pushing him towards the shore, she's my boss and I have a meeting with her this afternoon, so just behave and keep your hands to yourself!" she said "...just for now," she quickly added "because later you are all mine". "Is that right?" Teased Brax. "That's right!" said Nat, reaching up and pulling him into another deep kiss, leaving him with no doubt about what her intentions were for later. She pulled away reluctantly as she spotted Heath walking towards them. "Oi!" shouted Heath. "When you two are finished doing the tongue tango, I'd like to speak to my brother." Brax sighed and looked at Nat apologetically. Bianca had somewhat tamed Heath and he had done a lot of growing up in the last year, but he could still be a boof head at times. "It's okay" Natalie said, smiling at Brax, "we have all the time in the world later." She nodded goodbye at Heath and headed home to change for her meeting. When she was out of ear shot Brax slapped Heath across the back of the head, "Tongue tango, Heath? nice mate, real nice." "Oi!" cried Heath "watch it will ya? that's the least of our worries, bro! I came here for a reason, we've got problems mate, big problems!" "What kind of problems?" asked Brax. "The kind that involve Jake Pirovic" said Heath. Brax paled at the mention of the dogs very name, grabbing Heath by the shirt "What have you done now, Heath, ay? ...Why is that dog suddenly back in our lives?" Brax asked angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brax ignored the vibrating phone in his pocket. He knew who it was, she had been calling him for the last few hours, probably wondering where he was and confused as to why he hadn't shown up as arranged. He just couldn't face Natalie right now, not after Heaths revelation about that dog, Pirovic. He had been sure Heath had done some dodgy deal again that had somehow brought Pirovic back into their lives.

Heath had sworn on Darcy's life he hadn't and had simply overheard that some of Jakes gang were hanging around town again and had been seen outside the school,watching Natalie. Jake was still firmly behind bars but he was still just as bitter and twisted as ever, even more so now, and was intent on causing Brax more pain. Brax should have known he wouldn't let it lie, that it would be killing him rotting away in that prison knowing that Brax had found someone new.

He had stood for ages on the beach after Heath had left, with his hands behind his head, just staring at the waves willing them to give him the answers. The answers didn't come, so Brax went to the only other place he felt at peace to the only other person he had truly loved and who Jake had callously taken away from him. For ages he just sat there willing her to speak to him, praying for the answers to come. Finally when he could bear it no longer he said,

"Charlie, he's back and this time he wants to hurt Natalie. I'm sure of it, the dog has had his gang watching her. What do I do, Charlie?" he asked.

"You know me, act first, think later. I want to kill the dog, I want to physically hurt him for what he did to you-what he did to us." he sighed.

"But I can just hear you, 'Leave it to the police' you would say, but look where that got us, ay? ...You and me should be in the city now, married even, maybe with a kid on the way." He continued,

"I always wanted a girl, imagined she would look like you, she would be just as stubborn and would wrap me around her little finger just like you could. But instead," He continued, as he wiped the tears that were now flowing.

"...You're lying here, cold and alone and I'm falling in love with someone else, who could end up just like you did!" "You would like her Charlie, probably would have even been friends, she's strong like you were, loyal like you were and she cares about people. She really cares, ya know?"

"God I still miss you so much. Please don't think I don't, because I do and I still think about you every day, I haven't forgotten. I'm just trying to get on with my life as best I can, and Nat makes me feel like it's ok to laugh again, hell to live again."

This is crazy, thought Brax. She's not here, she's gone and he needed to figure this out on his own. This time he needed to stop Jake before he could hurt another person that he loved, even if that meant making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Give me strength, Charlie. Be with me just one more time." he whispered, looking down at the reminder of her on his hand and running his fingers lightly over it. "Please give me strength" he said as he turned and walked away

"...And forgive me, babe, for what I may have to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie was so angry right now, she was fit to burst. She knew something was very wrong and she knew Brax wouldn't just disappear without telling her. My God, they had been dating for almost a year now! She wasn't just some random he had hooked up with. She knew he cared about her, dared to even hope he might love her. This was just so not on and Heath was no help. Every time she called, he simply said Brax was called away to the city on business and he would be back when he was back and no amount of her huffing and puffing at him down the phone was going to make him come back any quicker.

Aargh! she thought, chucking her hairbrush at the wall and imagining it was Heath's head, thinking what an idiot he could be and how he must have been dropped on his head as a child. How Bianca put up with him was beyond her, it really was. Then it came to her, Bianca, of course! She mightn't be able to get it out of 'rocks in his head' Heath, but Bianca would fold like a lawn chair, of that Natalie was sure. Plus they had become good friends in the last year, so surely she owed her some loyalty?

Feeling a little better at the thought of getting some answers finally, Natalie calmly walked over and picked up her brush. Well there was no point in going out looking a mess was there? A girl had to have some standards, even if she had been abandoned. She pulled her hair into a chignon, put some lipstick on and once satisfied put her determined face on. It was time for some answers and Darryl bloody Braxton could not stay hidden forever.

She found Bianca at the diner, where she knew she would be ordering a flat white before school. Bianca was if anything a creature of habit. She and Leah were talking about Irene's upcoming birthday and planning a surprise party at Angelo's. On seeing Natalie enter the diner, Bianca had the good grace to look embarrassed and became all flustered, dropping the change that Leah had handed to her. Natalie bent down to help her pick up the money and calmly said "Morning, Bianca. Let me just grab a flat white and I can walk with you to school, it's been ages since we had a catch up." Bianca mumbled something that sounded like ok and grabbing the coffee to go, they both left the diner heading for school.

They walked in silence for a few minutes till Bianca could bear it no more and said "Look, I know this isn't easy for you, but I don't know much I promise. I mean. I love Heath and he's gotten somewhat better at sharing in the last year but when it comes to those brothers and what they get up to, well let's just say it would be easier to get into Fort Knox!" "...Plus, there's the whole 'Blood and Sand' bloody Braxton code thingy, and I guess that includes us now." Natalie looked at Bianca and asked, "Us? You mean me and you? Yes, cos that's working out really well for us isn't it Bianca? ...My boyfriend has disappeared without a bye and your boyfriend knows exactly what's going on and is keeping it from the both of us!" she said, frustrated. "...So please, forgive me if I'm not buying into this whole 'Blood and Sand' thing, right now."

Bianca suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Nat, she could see the hurt in her eyes and truly felt for her friend. She thought of another friend who had loved Brax just as much, probably more. She still missed Charlie every day and it pained her that she had never got the chance to make amends with her friend. She could still help Nat though and taking a deep breath she said "Look, you didn't hear this from me but I overheard Heath on the phone to Brax, and by the sounds of it he's in the city and is going to visit Jake Pirovic." "...But isn't he?" Started Nat."Yes!" Bianca said, cutting in, "...He's the scumbag that killed Charlie, and you can bet if he's back on the scene then none of us are safe." Suddenly it all started to make sense to Natalie, Brax hadn't disappeared to hurt her, he had gone away to protect her. She had to find him to tell him she understood, that they could work this out together. But most of all, she knew what a ticking time bomb Brax could be, she had to find him before he did something they would all regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Brax was sitting on his bed in his motel room, pouring himself another drink. It had been a tough day and he wanted to forget it, so he planned on getting very, very drunk tonight. He downed his drink in one go, welcoming the burning sensation at the back of his throat and poured himself another. At that point a knock came from his motel room door. "Go away!" he shouted "...I don't need clean sheets." The knocking persisted and cursing to himself he flung open the door shouting "I said I didn't need sh..." stopping in mid-sentence seeing Natalie standing in front of him. "It's a good job," she replied "...cos I would make a lousy chambermaid."

"What the heck?" Brax exclaimed. "How the hell did you find me?!" He demanded. "Really? That's it? that's all you've got to say to me? You disappear without a word for a whole week and suddenly I'm the villain here?" she asked, fixing him with her strongest stare. "Nah, nah" Brax replied, "...don't give me that look, you always give me that look. I know that look! It's the 'I want answers and I'm not gonna give up look'." "...I don't need this, Nat. I've had the mother of all days and I don't need to be analysed right now, Counselor. So maybe you should just go back home and find some troubled schoolboy who actually needs it?" He went to shut the door in her face, but she was too quick for him and put her foot in its way and using the element of surprise pushed her way past him, into the room. "Well now we've got that warm welcome out of the way, would you mind pouring me one of those? I've a feeling I'm gonna need it."

Brax knew Natalie well enough to know she wouldn't leave without a fight and he didn't have enough strength tonight for a fight. "One drink." He replied. "...And then you leave! and if I was you,i'd just forget you ever met me, Nat." She looked at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes and he waited for the outburst but she simply said "Tell me about your day." She continued softly, "...Tell me why it's been so bad." Brax just shrugged and said "Maybe I'm just having a bad hair day." Natalie laughed at this and it made Brax smile, for the first time all week. It was a longstanding joke between them, Brax didn't exactly have great morning hair and Natalie would point out the sticky up bits to him every time. Seeing his defences go down, Natalie stepped towards him and took his hands in hers. "Tell me about Jake Pirovic."

Brax swore and said "Bloody Heath, he caved, right? I swear I'm gonna kill him." "It wasn't Heaths fault" Nat said. "I got most of it from Bianca, Heath just told me where you were when I threatened to turn up on their doorstep every night with a bunch of tissues and girly movies cos my heart was so broken over you." Natalie smirked, "...Did you know he can't stand pretty woman? I mean who doesn't like pretty woman?'' She was trying hard to diffuse the situation and Brax knew that and said "Don't tell him I told ya, but Heath actually owns that on DVD. He s had a crush on Julia Roberts since he was 12." Nat laughed and took a step towards him saying "That's good to know. It may come in handy some day when I need to keep Heath in line. But, I didn't come here to discuss Heath and his school boy fantasies. So, tell me about Jake Pirovic." Brax sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, he began fiddling with the ring on his finger which Natalie noticed he always did when he was nervous. He looked at her and there it was, that pain she had seen in his eyes the first time she had met him. She wanted nothing more than to bridge the gap and reach out and comfort him but she knew getting him to open up was more important so she stayed where she was.

There was silence for a few minutes both of them just looking at each other and then Brax said quietly "I went to see him today." This shocked Natalie, but years of training taught her to hide her reaction well and she let him continue. "I went to see the dog" he said. "...and just seeing his smug, ugly mug, I wanted to smash it into a million pieces. He just sat there the whole time, laughing at me, asking me how I lived with myself everyday knowing that it was my fault that Buckton was dead. Goading me, telling me about the morning he shot her and how her face was before he pulled the trigger, how she just lay there on the floor bleeding. How she called out my name. How I wasn't there to save her."

Brax picked up the glass off the locker and threw it against the wall. Nat flinched a little but knew Brax needed to let this out, it had been a long time coming. Then it was like all the fight had left him and his shoulders just sagged and she saw the tears fall silently down his face. Screw the training. She went to him and sat on the bed beside him, she put her arms around him and just held him while he cried. "I couldn't save her, Nat. I tried, I swear I tried. She was just lying there, not breathing and I just kept going till I got her back and I felt her pulse. I was so relieved cos I knew then she had a chance that she would fight for her life, she would fight for us." Brax paused and shook his head, "...But she didn't fight, she gave up and I was angry about that for so long. I still am. Why didn't she fight for us, Nat? We had been through so much together. So many ups and downs, but it was good, it was finally good between us and she just gave up, ''Brax Nat said softly from what I know of Charlie she wasn't a quitter she wouldn't have just given up on you not knowing you loving you the way she did. Trust me I know. 'You know do ya he said how do you know?" "I know" Nat replied "...'cos if she felt half as much for you as I do, then nothing or nobody would keep her from you. She was gone Brax. Before you got there, her body was physically there but her heart, her mind, had already left and you have to stop blaming yourself for it all. You have to let go." "What if I can't? God knows I've tried, but seeing him there today just brought it all back and it was like losing her all over again, ya know? I just wanted to go and tell her one more time that I loved her." "... I should have told her more that I loved her. Instead, she lay there for God knows how long on that floor not knowing how I really loved her. I don't even remember that morning when she left, if I said goodbye. Why can't I remember if I said goodbye or not?" Nat sighed and went quiet she was trying to be there for him but hearing about how much he loved this woman was hard for her and she wondered if she would ever truly have his heart or if he had given it away to Charlie and had never really gotten it back. "I'm sorry." Brax said. "I know this is hard for you." "Yes, yes it is." she replied, "but then again, it's my own fault. I did ask" "Brax..." Nat coaxed. "What else happened today? What else did Jake say?" Brax looked at her for what seemed like a long time and then finally replied "He said history has a way of repeating itself and to say hello to my counselor lady for him, and to tell her he would be seeing her real soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick note to say this story isn't going to involve Charlie turning up alive and being in witness protection I have decided to go a different route so bear with me and hopefully you will understand soon **

Brax was not having the best of days, the wine supplier had messed up a delivery of wine and he couldn't get anyone on the bloody phone to sort it out. He threw the phone across the bar in frustration. At that moment Heath walked in saying "Jeez mate, what did that phone ever do you? the people at the phone shop must love you ay?" "Shut up, Heath. I'm not in the mood for your comedy act right now, and where the hell have you been? your shift was supposed to start a half hour ago!" "Lighten up bro, relax will ya? you'll give yourself an ulcer" Heath said, shaking his head.

Brax let out a sigh and shook his head back at Heath. "Dead set, Heath, I'm here on my own trying to sort out a mess that you probably created and that's all you can say to me? well screw this, I'm off!" "Wait!" Heath said. "We have a table of 12 in for lunch, you can't take off." "Ya reckon?" said Brax, "just watch me!" and leaving Heath with his mouth wide open, walked right out of Angelo's bumping into Bianca on the way. "Hi Brax, eh bye Brax" Bianca called out. "Pleasure as always." "Don't take it personally" Heath said, "he's been like that since he got back."

Bianca sat down at the bar, "Do we know what happened while he was gone? Has he heard from Natalie?" "Well" Heath said, "I'm no Einstein, but I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say no, no he hasn't." Bianca sighed, things were never simple with the Braxton family that was for sure. "Do you think it would help if I called and asked her when she's coming back? ...if she's coming back?" "Babe..." Heath said, I know you women always want to try and fix things, but if I was you id be staying the hell away from this one. Trust me, you do not want to go there." "Mhm" Bianca said, "Yeah. Yeah maybe your right."

Bianca got up from her stool smiling and walked around to Heaths side of the bar, and putting her arms around his neck playfully said "Thank you, Mr Einstein." "Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" said Heath, and pulling her right into him cheekily asked how she was fixed for some time in the store room. Bianca laughed and pushed him away saying "Oi , you behave! I've gotta go to work" and planting a long kiss on his lips said "...but I'll see you later Mr, so you hold that thought." Heath watched her go and smiled. Things were finally going well for him and he was very happy. He was worried about Brax though, and hoped whatever it was that was bothering his brother would be sorted, and soon.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Brax was looking out at the waves and trying to decide whether surf would help his mood or not. He must have stood there for ten minutes just staring when he sensed she was there even before he saw her. He didn't even turn around and simply said "You're back then?" "Yes, I'm back." Natalie replied. "Why? did you think I wouldn't?" At this Brax turned around to look at her "I don't know" he shrugged, "yeah, maybe." Nat sighed and said' well, I had a lot of time to think since I left you in the city, it's not everyday someone tells you that your life may be in danger'. "IS!" Brax corrected, "...not may be, but IS in danger."

Brax threw his arms up in the air saying "seriously Natalie, what aren't you getting here? this animal has killed before and he won't hesitate to do it again cos he knows it will get at me. Now I told you to stay away until I could sort this, but you just don't listen! you're, aagh! you're just as stubborn as Charlie was! ...why don't you ask her how that turned out for her, ay? ...Oh but wait, you can't, cos she's dead. She's dead, Natalie. Is that what you want Nat? to end up like Charlie?"

Nat took a step towards Brax and quietly but sternly said to him, "You listen to me, Brax. I'm aware of the seriousness of this entire situation, I'm not an idiot. But my life is here, my job, my friends and I can't just walk away from all that so easy and I'm sure Charlie felt the same and she took a chance she took a gamble and yes, it didn't pay off and yes, you all lost her, but she got to spend her last days loving you and she had your love back! She had your heart and you know what? she still has your heart! And I hate myself for even saying this, but I'm jealous, Brax! I'm jealous of a dead woman cos I wish you could just let go and love me!" "...I'm the one" she continued, "standing in front of you asking you to put your trust in me, to love me. Why can't you love me?" she cried "...what's wrong with me?" At this Brax pulled her towards him and held her tightly as she cried. "Shhh" he said, "please don't cry. I'm so sorry Nat, I didn't want to make you cry." He pulled her head up and holding her face in his hands he swept his left thumb across her face wiping away her tears. He looked her in the eyes saying "I do love you, Nat. I do, I'm just afraid." "I'm afraid too" Nat replied, "why can't we be afraid together?"

Brax seemed to be giving in, so Nat used this opportunity to try to really convince him that they would be ok. Jake, she insisted was firmly behind prison bars and there wasn't much he could do from a prison cell was there. Brax smirked and said "Yeah, like he can't order a hit on someone or have one of his minions carry out his threats." "No." said Nat "Think about it, he knows the police will be all over him and so does his gang, their leader is in prison for a very long time, do you think they would risk their own freedom to help him?" Brax shrugged. It made a little sense, but he knew Jake and knew if there was a way, he would find it. Nat was looking at him wide eyed pleading with him to give them another chance. He could see the love she had for him in her eyes and was surprised when a memory hit of the last night he had seen Charlie. "I love you, you know." He had replied with a big grin across his face and something like "Yeah, I know." Why hadn't he said I love you too? he should have said I love you too.

There was that niggling doubt again of their last words that morning, did he tell her then? dammit! why couldn't he remember? "Brax?" he heard Nat call his name "...are you ok? what are you thinking?" "What?" Brax said, "Oh, I'm just thinking I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Nat laughed at this and said "far out, we have just had this major emotional conversation probably the most intense one in our entire relationship and you want food?" "Yeah" Brax laughed "...That's pretty accurate, counsellor" and stepping towards her he said "I'm also thinking I could really go for dessert too."

Nat smirked. "Is that right?" she said, stepping into him. "Yep, that's right." Brax said. "What are we waiting for?" she said, holding out her hand and thinking 'I have him back and that's enough for now' and Brax took her hand thinking 'I need to give this woman a chance. I need to give this my best shot' ..but as they both walked hand in hand along the beach, neither of them was entirely convinced.


	6. Chapter 6

Brax was getting ready to start his shift at Angelo's when Casey arrived home. He grunted a hello at brax and threw himself down on the couch, flicking the TV on. "Eh, nice to see you too bro, where the hell have you been all week?" "Don't start, Brax" said Casey, "I'm not in the mood ok." "Don't start, Brax." Brax said, mimicking Casey's words. "We don't see you for a week and you rock up with attitude? Now I'll ask you again, where have you been? ...I suggest you start talking" replied Brax, grabbing the remote from him and switching the TV off. "Oi!" shouted Casey, standing up and squaring up to brax "I was watching that, do you mind?" "Yeah, yeah I do mind actually Casey," said Brax "I mind very much. Start talking, Case and lose the attitude or dead set, I'll knock you out." Brax stared at Casey til he finally said "fine. If you must know, I was in the city looking at my options." "Options?" questioned Brax, "what kind of options?"

Casey sighed and sat back down again, Brax stood at the side of the couch. "Look," Casey replied "I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure, but I applied to Uni a few months ago and last week I got a letter telling me that I got in, alright?" "Case," Brax grinned, "That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me?" "Well for one, you weren't around and for another, when you are your head always seems to be somewhere else these days." "Yeah, fair enough" Brax said, "but I'm here now and that's just the best news, Case. So what are you planning on studying?"

Casey smirked and said "would you believe me if I told you I wanted to study law?" Brax grinned and said "really? Well that would be a first, a Braxton on the right side of the law for a change, and if heath or I ever stuff up again I guess we will get family rates." "Ha," Casey chuckled, chucking a cushion at brax "very funny." "Seriously though, Case" said Brax, "I'm proud of you, after what you have been through this last year with the whole Dad thing, you have really turned your life around."

Brax thought back to the last year and how much Casey had been through. He had gone off the rails a little after their dad's death but thankfully he had been acquitted and eventually after a few crazy weeks he settled down, finished his HSC and passed, surprisingly, with flying colours. At the time though he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life so he took the year to process and had been working with Brax at Angelo's. He had grown up so much in the last year and Brax quickly realised that Casey was growing into a fine young man and he didn't need to worry about him anymore. Casey seemed to have it all figured out finally and Brax felt a stab of envy, he wished he could be so certain of the future.

"Brax" He heard Casey say "...Earth to Brax" "Brax shook himself and said "Sorry, I was just thinking what a crazy year it's been ay and how far you've come and I'm just happy for ya, Case." Casey paused and looked at Brax finally saying, "I couldn't have got through all this without you, Brax, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always be grateful for everything you have done for me" "Far out, Case," said Brax, "you will have me crying in a minute here, so shut up will ya." Casey laughed but he knew Brax was touched; he was just Brax, tough guy to the end. He wondered if now was a good time to bring up the other matter, he decided it was now or never. "Brax?" He said, "There's something else."

"Yeah?" Brax asked "what's that?" Casey sighed and said "I've been to see Ruby." Casey waited for the outburst, but surprisingly it didn't come. "Brax?" he said "did you hear what I said?" "Yeah, I heard you, Case, I know I told you to leave her well enough alone, there but you're big and ugly enough to make your own decisions ay?" "Wow" said Casey "I thought you would flip for sure." "Nah" Brax replied, "whatever she did, she's still Charlie's little girl, she's still family." He sighed and finally asked "so how is she?" "She's good, Brax," Casey said "she's really gotten her act together" and Casey paused, "she gets out next week." Brax was a little startled at this, it just seemed like every reminder of Charlie was hitting him all at once. When Ruby had left the bay in a police car, he thought his heart would break all over again. He had gone to visit Charlie that day cos he had felt like he had failed her; he should have looked out for Ruby more and he felt like he had let her down. By the time her case had gone to trial, Dex was doing much better and was recovering nicely. He had written a letter asking for the courts to be lenient on Ruby, which was compassionate of him considering all he had been through. Also the fact she had rang to warn Indi had stood in her favour. Add that to the trauma she had been through in losing her mother, the courts ruled that Ruby should be sent to a psychiatric hospital for four months and eight months in a women's minimum security prison.

Brax had to ask the question though "Is she coming back?" He could only imagine what the bays reaction to her return would be. The walkers had since left the bay but still other people wouldn't be happy to see her. He was relieved when Casey said "no, she will stay in the city and go to Uni, get her life back on track." "Good, good" Brax replied "that's probably for the best." At that moment heath walked in the door saying, "so this is where you all are? Don't worry about your restaurant or anything Brax; I'll just sort it all out shall I?" "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Brax said, "is everything sorted for Irene's birthday party?" "Oh, jeez!" Heath said "Bianca has her knickers all in a flap, making sure we are on top of it. I swear the queen's birthday wouldn't be as big of a deal." "Good!" Brax replied, "Good, listen I'm going to head in, tie up a few loose ends. Casey has some news for you, Heath, so be nice alright? ...and make yourself at home why don't ya?" "I'm always nice" Heath mumbled as he chewed on a chicken leg he had found in the fridge. "Well, be extra nice will ya?" said brax as he picked up his keys and headed to the door. "Oh, by the way," Heath called out "Sergeant Watson is looking for you. She called the restaurant and said you are to call her as soon as you can." "...You been a naughty boy bro?" he said laughing as Brax slammed the door on the way out. "Jeez, what's got his back up? So little bro, what's this big news? You finally come out of the closet?" he said. Brax could hear them both laughing on the other side of the door, but he wasn't laughing, cos he knew that if Sergeant Watson was looking for him it could only mean one thing and he knew their troubles were far from over…


	7. Chapter 7

Brax was stocking up the bar when he heard someone walk in. He glanced up warily and was relieved to find it was just Natalie. 'Hello handsome she said taking her usual spot at the bar. Brax laughed and said 'flattery will get you everywhere ay'. Nat arched her eyebrow and cheekily said 'ooh that sounds intriguing, I like the sound of that'. 'Yeah well you just hold that thought woman cos for one I'm flat out trying to have everything ready for Irene's party tonight and for another I'm still recovering from last night '. Nat smiled and leaned in towards him saying 'poor baby what's the matter am I wearing you out? .Brax smirked and leaned in even closer placing his elbows on the bar and said in almost a whisper 'Nah it's all good in fact I'm only getting started '. 'Yeah? asked Nat. 'Yeah Brax grinned and was about to kiss her when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them interrupting their moment.

Brax dropped his head in frustration and Natalie pulled away a little embarrassed. 'Good afternoon sergeant Watson he said, and what can I do for you? 'Did your brother pass on the message I was looking for you, Watson asked'. 'Yeah, yeah he did in fact I was just about to call you ay'. Watson smirked and said' yeah it looked like it Brax'. Natalie looked on at the interaction between the two of them she was curious as to what the police wanted with Brax. 'So now you're here Brax said what is it I can do for you'? 'You might want to do this in private 'Watson said glancing at Natalie. Brax thought about it for a moment and simply said 'I don't have anything to hide from Natalie sergeant so why don't you just tell me what's on your mind ay. Watson sighed and said' fine Jake Pirovic knifed another inmate yesterday and he's being moved to a super maximum security prison tonight I just thought I'd keep you informed and assure you that's there's nothing to worry about. Brax swore at this and laughingly said 'you're kidding right '? Watson looked confused and said 'Why would I be kidding he will be well guarded brax so really this is just a courtesy heads up just to keep you in the loop'.

Brax shook his head and linking his hands behind his head let out a sigh finally saying' nah he's planned this that dog has planned this and raising his voice I'm telling ya sergeant he is planning on escaping and you can bet this will be his first port of call'. 'Look Brax Watson said I get it , believe me I know how you feel about this guy he's not one of my favourite people either but there's no reason to believe he's planning anything let alone coming back here'. ' I mean for one there's no way he's getting past our officers and for another he'd be pretty stupid to come back here knowing we would be hot on his trail'. 'Except, said Natalie unable to stay silent anymore. 'Nat, Brax warned shaking his head' Watson looked from one to the other and said 'except what? Am I missing something here'? Nat was torn and looked at Brax he shrugged his shoulders as if to say well it's out there now you may as well go for it. 'Brax went to see Jake a few weeks Natalie continued. Brax had heard he had been having me watched at school and went to confront him about it Natalie paused at this. 'And? asked Watson what happened after that? 'And Nat continued he made threats to my life saying that he would be seeing me soon'. It was Watsons turn to swear now and she turned to Brax and shook her head saying' Seriously Brax I thought we had moved past this why didn't one of you come to me the moment these threats were made ?. 'And what would you have done Brax asked put 24 hour protection her? 'Yeah didn't think so he said seeing Watsons face. 'That's beside the point Watson stated, a life was threatened we still should have been informed but as I've said there's no way he's getting past our officers and I'll call ahead and inform them of these further developments and make sure there's extra security ok?. Brax smirked and simply said 'fine you do that sergeant'. 'I'm warning you Brax Watson said as she made to leave , do not take matters into your own hands let the police handle this and looking at Nat she said' Try and talk some sense into him will you? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Nat nodded and looked at Brax when she had gone, he looked so stressed and she just wanted to reach out to him but she quickly realised there was no point he had gone on the defence. 'I'm sorry she said I just thought she should know and now she does there will be extra security and there's no need for you to worry ok? Brax remained silent he was deep in thought. 'Brax said Natalie did you hear me? It's all going to be ok'. Brax looked at Natalie and nodded saying 'Yeah , yeah you're right', listen Nat I've really got to crack on here and get everything in order for this party and I'm already behind so why don't you go home and get ready for the party and I'll see you back here later ok?.

'Are you sure? she asked I mean I don't like leaving you like this maybe I can help you get ready'. 'What? are you going to counsel the tablecloths onto the table brax said cheekily. 'Shut up said Nat I'll have you know I've done my fair share of waitressing in college'. 'Well good said Brax I'll keep that in mind for another day but for now I've got this Nat so go home make yourself more beautiful for tonight, if that's even possible'. Nat smiled at him and mimicking his words from earlier stepped towards him and whispered in his ear' flattery will get you everywhere Mr Braxton'. Brax smiled as she walked away and she cheekily glanced over her shoulder and grinned. He felt a deep pang and a need to call out after her 'Nat '. She stopped at the top of the stairs and said yeah? 'I love you, take care eh? 'I love you too she replied I'll see you later ok? Brax simply nodded but it set her heart racing and as Natalie descended the steps of Angelo's restaurant she suddenly felt very afraid. As he watched her leave Brax sighed and walking behind the bar he went to the safe keyed in the combination and pulled out a gun placing it on the bar. He didn't know when but he knew Pirovic would be back and this time he would be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie was at Leahs getting ready for the party. She still couldn't get the look of Braxs face out of her head as she put the finishing touches to her make up. It had almost seemed like in that moment he had needed her to know that he loved her. It had felt like goodbye. Natalie shuddered suddenly feeling very cold but she told herself she was just being silly and after tonight once Jake pirovic was firmly behind bars she and Brax could move on with their lives maybe finally get that happy ending they both deserved. She sprayed some perfume behind her ears put some lipstick on and satisfied that she would do headed for the kitchen where she could hear some commotion going on .

Bianca and heath were there talking to Leah. They had come over to make sure everything was set her end for tonight. Bianca was in a flap and heath was leaning against the counter with his arms folded shaking his head at her looking like he would rather pull his fingernails off one by one than be there right now. 'So the cake is all set right?' Bianca was asking, and candles oh God did we get candles? 'Heath she shouted ', whaat Heath said coming back to earth from whatever planet he had gone to hide out on.' Candles Heath, Bianca said impatiently did you remember to get candles '? 'Relax babe he said calmly I got the candles it was for a sixtieth birthday right he teased. Leah and Natalie knew he was joking but Bianca had gone to the dark side of hysteria by this time and went off of one saying' are you kidding me?, the one thing I asked you to do and you mess it up.' It was just candles Heath. 'Heath was thinking he'd been given more than one job to do actually but didn't think now was probably the best time to bring that up'.Jeez Bianca will you just calm down of course I got the right candles now can you just relax everything is in order alright? 'Oh right Bianca said having the good grace to look embarrassed. 'Guys I know I've become like this crazy lady but Irene has done so much for me this last year and I really want tonight to be special for her ya know.'. She gave her little pleadingly look and heath who was powerless to that look went to her put his hands on her shoulder pulled her towards him saying tonight will be perfect babe'. It will? asked Bianca' you promise?. 'I promise Heath said kissing her forehead. Natalie and Leah both smiled at this and secretly thanked the heavens that Heath had managed to calm Bianca down.

At that moment they heard a 'cooee it's only me' from Marilyn as she stood at the door looking nervous, very nervous in fact thought Natalie. 'Marilyn Bianca said almost jumping on her before she even got through the door how is everything looking at Angelo's'? Marilyn who had been put in charge of decorations was looking very sheepishly and had suddenly turned very pale' 'Em well here's the thing Marilyn babbled on I went to Angelo's to set up for the party she paused clearing her throat. 'And? Asked Bianca.'And continued Marilyn well it was all going so well and the place was looking so pretty, I'd gotten those pretty balloons that had the lights in them, you know the ones? and when its all dark they just light up like little fireflies. 'Oh gosh they looked so pretty, 'Marilyn, Bianca interrupted why do I feel like there's a but coming.' Well here's the thing said Marilyn I'm in the midst of doing all this and Brax who had been very helpful up until this got a phone call and it sounded very heated and well to cut a long story short when he came back off the phone . She paused again looking at Bianca fearfully. Bianca shook her head secretly wanting to shake Marilyn.'what, what? She asked. Marilyn decided it was best to just blurt it out and said very quickly' Brax told me that I had to leave and that we couldn't have Irene's party at Angelo's anymore she finished letting out a sigh.

'You're kidding me Bianca finally said, no seriously Marilyn is this a joke?' Marilyn said nothing and just simply shook her head quickly and patted her hair down nervously. Bianca then turned her attention to Heath and asked 'Has your brother lost it? I mean 2 hours to the party and he cancels on us 'Heath for a change appeared to be lost for words and simply shrugged his shoulders so Bianca turned to Natalie and gave her a questioningly look like she would have the answers. 'Don't ask me Natalie said when I left he was setting up for it all but I do know Brax wouldn't cancel without a good reason. 'Yeah well said Bianca that is no good to me I'm planning a surprise party and it's such a surprise we don't even know the bloody venue now.' Well interrupted Marilyn Brax did suggest the diner? I mean think about it Irene would never guess there in a million years .' Bianca looked like she was about to kill someone so Leah quickly jumped in saying ' you know that might not be such a bad idea I can call Irene say the diner is really busy and we need her to work a shift .' That way she won't be expecting the party. 'Bianca stopped hyperventilating at this and said ok, ok that might just work but we need to move quickly and get over there and set up'. She looked at Heath though and said' but your brother hasn't heard the last of this tell him to lie low if he knows what's good for him'. Poor bastard thought Heath; he wouldn't want to be in Brax's shoes when Bianca caught up with him.

Natalie was deep in thought as they all went into operation venue change and poured herself a glass of wine to calm the nerves that were beginning to stir up. Why had Brax suddenly changed his mind? Was he worried about Jake? She needed to see him to make sure he was okay. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marilyn who suddenly piped up 'oh gosh in the midst of all this madness I forgot to mention as I was on my way over here there was a police road block. ' I'm not sure what was going on but Sergeant Watson looked very, very stressed and I couldn't quite make it all out but I did hear the words we need to find him and quickly . 'It was all very mysterious Marilyn continued I wonder what that could be about?. 'Natalie what do you think? Natalie felt the familiar chills from earlier run through her and knew that Jake had done what Brax had said he would do he had escaped . She felt sick to the very core of her being and the last thing she remembered as her wine glass slipped from her fingers and she herself dropped to the floor was that Marilyn had very tiny, tiny feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie was sitting on the couch drinking the water Marilyn had given her. Nobody had questioned her when she had said that she had simply not eaten enough today and had just been feeling a little light headed. Leah had wanted to stay with her but seeing Bianca's face at that suggestion she knew her friends were stressed enough with the change in the party venue she insisted they go and set up so as not to let Irene down. Heath who had been looking at her strangely throughout all this had offered to stay behind with her and meet Bianca at the diner later. Now he was standing at the side of the couch with his arms folded looking at her. He finally broke the silence saying 'so do you want to tell me what the hell is going on and don't say nothing Natalie cos I saw your face before it decided to kiss the ground and you looked terrified.

Natalie sighed and placed the water down on the coffee table. She knew it was pointless keeping all this from Heath he would find out sooner or later plus she really needed to find Brax. 'It's Jake Pirovic Natalie finally said.'He made threats against my life a few weeks back when Brax went to see him and today Sergeant Watson informed us he was being transferred to another prison tonight. She assured us there would be extra security on hand. Heath let out a stream of swear words at this. 'So that road block Marilyn was talking about you think that's him? 'Son of a ….he stopped short of finishing the sentence, months of being with Bianca had taught him to watch his language around women. 'I can't believe this is happening, why the hell didn't Brax say anything? warn us even heath demanded. 'I guess he didn't want to worry you Natalie replied especially when we thought Jake was safely behind bars, but now …' Now he's escaped Heath interrupted. 'shaking his head at the craziness of all this. 'We need to get out of here Heath Natalie urged he could be on his way here right now we need to find Brax.

Heath stopped short as Natalie spoke something wasn't adding up his confusion Natalie asked 'what's wrong what are you thinking'? 'I'm wondering why my brother isn't here by your side if he knows your life is in danger. 'None of this makes sense I saw how he was when Buckton died how cut up he was he wasn't there to protect her to save her. 'Heath looked at Natalie and continued there's no way he would leave you alone not even for a second if he thought that dog could come after you. Natalie wasn't sure when exactly the realisation hit maybe she had had her doubts all along but now it suddenly became very clear to her. She shook her head and said quietly 'He lied'. 'He lied to me it's not me Jake is after is it? It's Brax.'Heath just nodded and finally said 'I know my brother he's going to finish this once and for all he won't stop until one of them is dead. Natalie suddenly felt sick to her stomach; this afternoon really had been goodbye. She had to find Brax she had to stop all this before it was too late. Heath had already got on the phone to Casey and had filled him in quickly on what was happening warning him to stay at home and stay away from Angelo's. He made for the door. 'Wait Natalie called I'm coming with you 'Are you crazy cried Heath Brax will kill me if I let you get involved in all this'. 'In case it's escaped your attention Heath I'm already very involved in this and I'm coming with you. Now are you going to stand here arguing? Or are we going to go help your brother. Heath who had seen that stubborn look in Bianca eyes many times knew it was pointless in arguing and let her come hoping she could talk some sense into Brax and praying it wasn't already too late.

Brax was waiting at Angelo's he knew it would only be a matter of time before Jake showed his face. He had got the call from Watson that Jakes gang had ambushed the prison transfer van and Jake had escaped. She explained that they were short staffed because of an armed robbery that had occurred that afternoon and they had needed all the manpower. Brax laughed at the irony of it, he knew Pirovic had organised that robbery to throw the police off his scent and now it was only a matter of waiting. He had warned him during the prison visit that he would get out and he would find him and he would kill him. Brax felt bad about lying to Natalie Jake had just used her as bait to get Brax to come to the prison. He had looked Brax right in the eye and said 'I killed your last girlfriend and let you live because I wanted you to know what is was like to feel real pain at losing someone you love and living each day without them, knowing it was your fault they were dead. 'But now you are all happy again Darryl you've found yourself a new lady friend and that just doesn't sit right with me Braxton not when I'm sat in this shithole and my brother is lying in a cold grave. 'It's time for you to join Sergeant Buckton Darryl and make no mistake I am going to make that happen.

Brax was brought back to the present by the sound of his phone ringing on the bar. He went to check the caller id . It was Natalie. He knew that she was probably wondering why he had cancelled the party or she had heard already that Pirovic had escaped. He hoped she had gone to the police station he needed to know she was safe. It was at that moment Brax heard a noise from behind and he knew it was Pirovic he could almost smell the evil in the room. Brax turned around slowly and said 'what took you so long Jake, has prison slowed you down? 'Nah Darryl Jake sneered I thought I'd make u sweat a little '. 'Is that right? asked Brax, well do I look worried Jake. Jake just stood with his hands clenched by his side, Brax sensed he was angry at the fact he was so calm. 'Let's finish this Pirovic just you and me Brax continued let's put this to rest once and for all. 'You know me Darryl always happy to help out an old mate Jake said menacingly but how about a drink first for old times' sake. Brax looked at him in disgust but in this case getting Jake a drink suited him so he walked behind the bar feeing Jakes eyes following him constantly. He poured the drink and slid it across at Jake saying 'whiskey straight up right? 'Good memory Darryl Jake sneered once more.'Yeah Brax said moving his hand slowly behind the bar and pulling out the gun he had hidden there earlier , 'I have a very good memory Pirovic he said pointing the gun straight at him.


	10. Chapter 10

If Jake was scared he didn't show it. He simply sat there and finished his drink. 'Darryl Darryl he finally said just when we were getting on so well and all. 'Shut up Brax shouted now get the hell off that stool and stand up.' Jake looked at Brax almost goading him and remained seated. He stared at Brax and simply said 'make me Braxton. Brax couldn't stand the smug look on his face anymore walked around the bar and kicked the stool from under him causing Jake to hit the floor and lose his balance . As Jake lay smirking on the floor Brax shouted at him to get up .Jake just laughed at him so Brax bent down and pressed the gun against Jakes temple. 'I said get up pirovic or I swear I will just shoot you here and now in cold blood the same way you shot Charlie.

Jake looked at Brax and taunted him 'go on Braxton do it. You know you want to, but you don't have the balls do you Braxton? You've lost your edge the old Darryl would have pulled that trigger long ago. 'Now me on the other hand I didn't hesitate not for one second I looked your girlfriend straight in the eye and I pulled that trigger twice'. I can still see the look on her face Darryl so shocked so scared and no Brax to help her. Brax had had enough screw this it was time once and for all for this dog to die, he went to pull the trigger when he heard footsteps on the stairs and heard Natalie's voice cry out 'Brax please no don't do this.

He turned in her direction and saw Heath standing behind her. 'What's she doing here Heath Brax shouted get her out of here.' 'I'm not going anywhere without you Brax Natalie said softly. 'Please don't do this Brax he is not worth throwing your life away over. 'I have to do this Natalie Brax said, I have to finish this once and for all otherwise this never ends. 'Brax, pleaded Natalie give me the gun the police are already on their way, let them sort this.' Brax laughed at this and said 'yeah like they sorted out his transfer like they warned Charlie this mongrel had been released from prison. 'Forgive me Nat if I don't have much faith in the police. At the mention of Charlie Natalie knew this was her only hope. 'Brax she asked what would Charlie want, what would she say? Brax shook his head and waved the trigger at Jake nah, nah don't you dare use Charlie to try and talk me out of this cos do you know what I think Natalie? 'Tell me pleaded Natalie. 'I reckon Charlie would want to still be alive, I reckon Charlie would want to be living in the city with me and Casey and ruby. 'I reckon Brax continued Charlie would like for her little girl not to be serving time in prison cos she was so grief stricken over the loss of her mother she lost the plot completely. 'So don't Nat don't ask me what Charlie would want cos none of this is fair. 'She should still be alive and this dog he said kicking Jake should be dead not her'.

'Brax Nat said stepping towards him I know none of this is fair I realise that but if you kill him you are no better than he is and I know Brax that you are better than this better than him. She wasn't sure if she was getting through to him but she saw him waiver a little and saw him glance down at the tattoo on his hand. 'Soul mate she said quietly. 'What Brax said shaking his head? 'She was your soul mate Nat said and this man took her away from you but Brax she's not the only one who loved you. I love you, heath and Casey love you. 'Please Brax we don't want to lose you. Brax was conflicted, on one hand he wanted all this to end he wanted Jake dead. He wanted to finally feel at peace again. It had been so long since he had felt at peace. He tried to remember the last time he had felt it and realised it was the last night he had spent with Charlie. A memory hit him crushingly like a wave hitting against the rocks. They had made love and afterwards she had fallen asleep but he hadn't. He had just lay there watching her for ages and feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have this beautiful woman choose him to spend the rest of her life with him. He had never felt so secure in his whole life and then the next day the feeling had left him and it was almost like he had never felt it at all. Jake sensing a chink in his armour took that opportunity to gain the upper hand he kicked Braxs leg out from under him causing Brax to fall to the ground they both struggled on the ground and Jake tried to get the gun from Brax. Natalie found herself rooted to the spot and heard a scream come from somewhere and then realised it was actually coming from her. Heath ran to help his brother as Brax and Jake rolled around the floor each trying to hold onto the gun. Sergeant Watson appeared at that moment with Casey not far behind you. Watson pulled out her gun and shouted at Brax and Jake to stand down. Brax and Jake stopped at her command and just stared at each other and then second's later two shots were fired throughout Angelo's.

Time seem to stand still for Natalie until she realised that Watson had fired the shot from behind her and Jake pirovic was now lying motionless on the ground. She had never seen a dead body before but she had felt relieved that he was dead that it was finally over. Brax was just lying there in shock staring at him. She ran to him and held him tightly saying gently lt's over Brax it's finally over. Brax looked at her and smiled and it was only then she noticed the blood pouring out from his shirt. 'Oh god oh god no she cried, don't do this to me Brax don't you dare do this to me. 'Brax she cried stay with me please stay with me as he collapsed in her arms. 'Somebody help me she cried call the paramedics he's been shot'. Casey and heath ran to her side.'No Brax heath shouted you don't get away with it that easily bro stay with us; ya hear stay the hell with us. 'Brax cried Casey please, please hang in there.

The paramedics came quickly as Watson had had them on standby just in case and they rushed Brax to the hospital. Natalie had refused to leave his side so Casey and Heath followed behind in Heaths car. It all happened so fast and when they had taken Brax away Casey had been taken back to two years previously when they had gone through the same scenario with Charlie. Only this time it couldn't end like that this time Brax would make it. Heath was trying to find out what the hell was going on but they had Brax in a private room and nobody was telling him anything. A nurse came out at that moment and Natalie grabbed her and begged her to tell them what was happening. It not really my place the nurse declared. 'Please begged Natalie. 'On seeing her distress the nurse informed them that Braxs heart had stopped and the team were doing their best to get it started again before they could bring him to surgery.

Brax could hear a lot of commotion lots of charge to 360 standback and clear but it was getting more distant and suddenly he could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the ocean. He wasn't sure how but he found himself sitting on the sand staring at the waves. He saw someone out there surfing. Actually scratch that someone out there was trying to surf but was doing it very badly. He could just about make out the figure. It was definitely a woman and there was something familiar about her. She was tall and a brunette. She definitely wasn't any of the surfer groupies that hung around the river boys but still Brax knew that he knew her from somewhere. The woman must have sensed she was being watched and seemed to admit defeat. She picked up her surfboard and ran with it out of the water. She headed in Braxs direction laughingly saying. 'Did you see that I almost had it? 'Gosh I've been practising that for almost two years now and I'm still rubbish. 'Well she asked Brax are you impressed? What's the matter Brax I thought you would be pleased you always said I would look good in a wetsuit. ' Brax just stared at the woman in front of him he had no idea what the hell was going on and the only word that came out of his mouth was 'Charlie?.


	11. Chapter 11

Brax could have stood there forever just staring at her. God she was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He'd forgotten how beautiful her eyes were. They always argued over the colour of them. She thought they were bluer he insisted they were green. She would tease him about being colour blind. Her face, her beautiful face the one he had dreamed about for so long was now just inches away from his. He wanted to reach out and take it in both of his hands as he had done so many times in the past and pull her towards him and never let go. He wasn't sure what was holding him back, fear maybe? Brax had no idea what was going on or how this was all even possible so when he finally could speak he simply asked. 'Am I dead?' 'Charlie sighed and shook her head and said 'No Brax you're not dead, I guess you could call this the waiting room. Brax was even more confused at this and Charlie explained the doctors are working on you right now so here is where you wait to find out your fate. 'But hey she joked as they sat shoulder to shoulder on the sand it's not so bad at least they sent me to wait with you that are a bonus right. 'I don't know Brax cheekily replied looking around I'd need to see a list of the other candidate's ay. 'Shut up laughed Charlie you haven't changed at all have you?' Brax face suddenly turned serious and he looked at Charlie and said 'and you're even more beautiful than the first time I saw you. 'They both just sat there for what seemed like forever just staring into each other's eyes neither of them wanting to look away

Meanwhile back in the waiting room Natalie, Heath and Casey waited on news of Brax. They heard footsteps running up the corridor and saw it was Bianca and Leah. Bianca ran to Heath and hugged him tightly. Leah rushed to Natalie's side. 'Are you ok she asked? Natalie couldn't trust herself to speak and she simply nodded. 'We came as soon as we heard Bianca said 'what happened? 'Heath just shook his head and sat down on a chair holding his head in his hands. It was Casey who explained it all. How Jake had escaped and there had been a showdown in Angelo's. Sergeant Watson had shot Jake dead but not before he had grabbed the gun off Brax and shot him... Leah was in shock she couldn't believe they were back here so soon and all because of that horrible man again. She was glad he was dead and she didn't feel guilty for thinking that. He had taken her best friend from her and now, well now Brax was fighting for his life too. She sat down beside Natalie and put her hands on her shoulder and assured her that Brax was tough he was a fighter, he would make it. Natalie who had been holding it together up until that point broke down in tears and looked at Leah saying ' what if he doesn't want to fight anymore Leah?.He just looked so tired. Heaths head shot up at this and he stood in front of Natalie angrily saying 'my brother has been fighting all of his life, he's not gonna stop now and kicking a chair out of his way he stormed off. Bianca looked at them all apologetically and went after him. Natalie, Casey and Leah just sat in silence and did the only thing they could do. They waited.

Brax was at that moment giving Charlie a surf lesson. It was two years late but he had finally gotten her on a surf board so he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. It was also a great opportunity to put his hands on her body. God he had missed every inch of that body and her smell he had forgotten how lovely her scent was. Charlie sensing his mind wasn't entirely on the surf lesson turned to him and cheekily said' em are you sure your hand needs to be that far down 'Mr Braxton? 'God Charlie Brax laughed you still sound like a cop and like you want to arrest me any minute now'. Well Charlie laughed turning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck I always did think you looked hot in handcuffs. 'Is that right Brax grinned'Yeah she replied that's right '. Her face was so close to his now it was was almost like they shared the same breath he placed his hand on her face and swept his thumb across it. Charlie stared up at him and Brax pulled her tightly against him and bending his head towards her rubbed his nose off hers and teased her lips with his tongue until she could bear it no longer and whispered 'Brax'. He crushed his mouth against hers and all of a sudden just like that his body remembered what his mind had forgotten how it felt to be this close to her, to be touching her. It was like the final piece of the puzzle had been placed and the picture was suddenly so much clearer now. He never wanted to let her go again, never wanted this feeling to go away. Charlie suddenly pulled away from him saying 'No we can't Brax we can't do this and seeing his confusion she said believe me I don't want this to end either but we can't allow this to influence your decision. 'Charlie please begged Brax, don't do this haven't we pulled away from each other too many times before in the past , we finally have found our way back to each other and sweeping his hand around the beach he said 'I have no clue what any of this is about ay? All I know is you are here, I'm here and that's a good thing. 'It's a good thing Charlie isn't it? Charlie's eyes welled up with tears and when she spoke it was barely a whisper ' it's more than good it's great but right now Brax you have a 50/50 chance of survival and you really need to be thinking clearer when the time comes to choose.

Brax sighed and shaking his head he walked closer to the waves. God he loved the ocean it was the one other place he felt at home at peace, the other was with Charlie. Charlie said he had to choose. How that was even possible he didn't know. If he chose to go back he knew he would have to say good bye to her and he wasn't sure he could bear that. On the other hand if he choose to stay here with her he would never see his mum, Casey heath or Natalie again. He felt very sad at that thought, he felt conflicted. Charlie had followed behind him and mimicking words she had said two years earlier said 'See it's not so easy is it? Brax just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders in despair. 'They stood there in silence for a few moments when finally Charlie asked.'Whats she like? Brax knew she was talking about Natalie, he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about her with Charlie but he knew she was waiting for an answer so he replied. 'She's strong, knows her own mind, she's funny and she doesn't put up with any crap, any of my crap I might add. Charlie nodded but remained silent. 'She's a lot like you Charlie Brax continued you would like her there's just one problem. 'Yeah? What's that? asked Charlie quietly. Brax sighed and looked at her and answered 'she's not you Charlie, she never will be.

Charlie looked at Brax hardly daring to hope. 'What are you saying? She asked. 'I'm saying said Brax stepping towards her and taking her hand in his that you and I are in this together and no matter what we should stay together. 'Charlie smiled and said one last time 'Am I asking too much? Brax smiled and replied it's you Charlie always has and always will be so I choose you and this time I won't let you go. 'You're sure ? Charlie asked.'Yeah Brax smiled I'm sure. Charlie held out her hand to Brax and said well then what are we waiting for? Walk with me Mr Braxton. Brax smiled took her hand and for the first time in two years finally felt at peace.

Dr. matt Johnson who had been at the hospital for less than a year now pulled off his gloves in frustration. They had been working on Darryl Braxton for 30 minutes now . He hadn't wanted to give up on him for Natalie's sake. He liked Natalie a lot truth be told he was probably a little in love with her and thought she could do better than Darryl Braxton but he knew she loved this man lying in front of him and he had done his best to bring him back for her only it wasn't to be and he had to call it. Stand down people he said. 'Time of death 10.30 pm.

**OK guys I know some of you are going to struggle with this, god knows I did. I've gone back and forth with this in my mind for the last week struggling with this ending, wanting him to have his happy ending . Something that has always stuck in my mind though is the fact Charlie and Brax were dubbed the Romeo and Juliet of summer bay and if I'm honest from the moment Charlie died as much as I love him I've always felt Brax should meet the same fate and be reunited with her. An awesome writer gave me some advice when I was afraid of the reader's reaction. She said commit to your ending and don't try to second guess your audience. My theory started out as a joke on the haa forum and on twitter and I was asked to write this story. I hope I've done it justice. There is one more chapter to go please join me as I wrap up some of the rest of our characters and I hope say a fitting goodbye to our boy. **


	12. Chapter 12

It rained heavily the day Darryl Braxton's funeral was held. It was almost like the weather had felt the deep sadness and was empathising. Surprisingly enough the church was full, not bad for a river boy Casey thought as he sat there listening to the vicar rabbiting on. He was due to give the eulogy and to be honest he felt a little lost, a little out of his depth. He caught Natalie's eye out of the corner of his own and she smiled half-heartedly at him. He felt for her she was really struggling. Heath was sitting next to Bianca and Darcy. He hadn't said much in the week not since Brax had died. Casey himself was still struggling to get his own head around that. His heart ached and he now knew how Brax had felt the day Charlie had died. Casey was terrified truth be told. He had never known a world without his brother Brax. He had always been there for him, always had his back and now he was gone and Casey felt alone. He was brought back from his thoughts by the vicar calling his name. Was he ready for this? Was he ready to say goodbye?

Casey stepped up to the podium and looked around at the familiar faces in front of him. There was Mr Stewart, Marilyn, Roo, Irene Leah and VJ. There was his mum, heath, Bianca and the river boys. Casey had never really prayed in his life but now he prayed for inspiration. He prayed that the right words would come. He needed to do this he owed it to Brax. He heard the church door open at that moment and its funny the way the mind thinks but it struck him the vicar really needed to get that door oiled. He looked up and he smiled at who had just tried to sneak in. She was late but he knew how hard it had been for her to return to the bay and he knew she had done it for brax and for him.. As she slipped into the pew ignoring the glares from some of the pious members of the bay she caught Casey's eye and she nodded her solidarity in his direction her look giving him strength.

'The river boys Casey began a surfing gang from Mangrove River'. That's how you all saw us Casey continued. 'And there's their leader Darryl Braxton he's a bad one that one . At that point some of the residents of summer bay had the good grace to hang their heads. But what you didn't know Casey continued was how loyal Brax could be. 'Don't get me wrong I'm not going to stand here and tell you what a saint my brother was. 'Brax wouldn't want that, in fact he would knock me out I'm pretty sure if I made him out to be a saint. 'He made his mistakes Casey said, he did what he thought was right at the time for us, for our family. 'He had to grow up quickly to look after mum, heath and me. At this Cheryl let out a wail and heath just sat there numb but with tears in his eyes. He was really trying to hold it all together, knowing he had to be the one to step up from now on.

My brother Brax Casey continued was a loyal son, a loyal brother a loyal friend. He would help out anyone no questions asked. 'To some of you he was just a thug but he really tried to turn his life around and walk away from all that. Loving Charlie made him want to be a better person. And she loved him and Natalie he said looking down at her she's also a good person and she loved him so he can't have been all that bad. Casey paused and caught Ruby's eye she nodded at him urging him on her eyes telling him he could do this. 'I was thinking last night Casey continued about how my brother never got his happy ending, how he would never get the chance to be a dad.' 'It dawned on me then that Brax although he was my brother was more of a fatherto me that my own dad could ever be and I will always be grateful to him for that. 'I don't profess to understand why he's gone why he's not here with us today. 'But I know he would have had his reasons, he always did. 'My brother Brax always marched to the beat of his own drum.' That's what made him unique. 'That's what made him simply Brax.'and that's why we loved him and that's why we will never ever forget him Casey ended.

A few hours later the river boys all stood on the shore looking out at the ocean. Heath turned to them and said 'you ready'. They looked at him and nodded and together they hit the waves forming a guard of honour as Heath scattered Brax's ashes throughout the ocean. 'Blood and sand heath whispered hitting his chest as he watched the waves carry them off blood and sand he cried.

Natalie stood at the shore watching them and felt like her heart would break into a million pieces Leah stood by her side holding on to her shoulders. 'Are you ok? She asked. 'No Natalie whispered no I'm not but I will be, one day I will be.'

Ruby stood at Charlie's grave it felt strange to be back yet calming. Casey was with her and she turned to him and said you ready? He nodded and at that Ruby scattered the remainder of Brax's ashes on Charlie's grave. It had seemed fitting his two great loves the ocean and Charlie. When she had finished she turned to Casey and said 'what now? Casey shrugged and looked at her saying I have no clue'. Ruby thought it's now or never. ''So I was thinking she said 'you're going to be in the city, I'm going to be in the city she paused looking at Casey. He smiled at her and said 'Ruby Buckton are you suggesting we move to the city together. Ruby shrugged her shoulders and smiled 'yeah maybe'. 'Better late than never right? She looked at Casey shyly and held out her hand and as he took it and they walked away the sun suddenly came out over summer bay and for both of them it didn't feel like the end but like the beginning.


End file.
